This invention is directed to a toy castle which can be assembled on a level surface such as a floor or a tabletop. The castle is patterned after a full-scale castle of medieval times and is intended for use primarily by younger children. The castle is of sufficient size to permit smaller children to climb into or around the assembled castle. Alternatively, the children may choose to populate the castle with replicas of medieval characters and implements.
The assembled castle, although relatively large in area, is easily disassembled and can be stored in a storage box or container. Neither assembly nor disassembly requires use of any special tools or fasteners.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is an assemble and disassemble toy castle which simulates an actual medieval castle.
Another object of this invention is a toy castle which may be assembled and disassembled without use of special tools or fasteners.
Still another object of this invention is a toy castle formed from assembly pieces having interlocking slots which extend through approximately half of the length of their associated pieces.
A further object of this invention is a toy castle having a network of suspended wall walks about its inside periphery.
One more object of this invention is a toy castle having a central keep with a roof hinged to one of the wall walks.
Other objects of this invention will become apparent in the ensuing specification, claims and drawings.